Forgive me, Forgive me Not
by Shingo-sama
Summary: A old house on a steep hill is cursed by an old witch in the late 1600's. Ever since there have been unexplainable deaths and missing bodies. 1920 Roy's unit is sent to this house, but will they make it out? [RoyEd AU]Complete
1. Part One Death 1

**Part One

* * *

**

_Death is just a New Beginning.

* * *

_

Chapter One

* * *

The sun rose high, slowly heating the already over-heated central. It looked to be another heat ravishing day as a young blonde haired boy yawned. He Lazily braided his long fine hair on his way to the military headquarters he worked for. He rubbed the remaining sleep from his golden amber eyes.

He growled as he walked up the marble white stairs. His red coat swayed at against the back of his knees as he walked. A guard saluted him as he entered the air-conditioned base. He opened the door to his commanding officer's office. He growled at the sarcastic smirk that greeted him. He hated that smirk almost as much as he hated the man behind the smirk, the cause of all of his problems. "Good Morning, Full Metal." Colonel Roy Mustang said in his dazzle-me voice. Ed muttered a "Good Morning, Colonel Shit" before sitting down on the sun heated leather couch.

Ed was in a foul mood because of the heat, and the sadistic Colonel knew it, treasuring the deadly glare he was getting from the overheated teen. He smirked, as he looked admiringly at the teen that he tried so hard to protect from the harsh world. He watched the blonde haired boy stifle a yawn before saying. "I got another lead for you, but I'm not sure if your small stature can handle it." His smirk widened as he watched Ed's ears turn red and his eyes gleamed a deathly temper. Ed slammed his hands on the Colonel's desk, getting unusually close to Roy's face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQEAK SIZED FLEA?" Edward huffed; his hot breathe panting against Roy's face. Roy felt his heart racing, his head started confusing himself, and he felt himself lean in and pressed his lips against Ed's softly. Ed's eyes widened in shock and surprise, he gasped, unwitting allowing Roy's tongue entrance in to his mouth. Ed closed his eyes and pressed firmer against Roy's lips, battling for dominance with Roy's tongue.

Ed blinked as they parted, he quickly grabbed the folder for his mission that was on Roy's desk and left before Roy had a chance to say anything. Ed could feel Roy's unit staring at him, noticing the faint blush, he stomped out of the office, looking through the rather large file. Within minutes he managed to almost completely forget the breath-taking kiss he had gotten from the superior officer.

The dying heat of the sun darkened the dimly lit library. Ed leaned into the library chair, he sighed at the file and brought his hands up to his lips. _Why did... _Ed frowned at the events of the office; _He hates me, why would he do that? Why did I kiss him back? Damn it. _Ed yawned and reread the file, the kiss still lingering in his head as he read.

* * *

_Case 023987291-_

_Location- North Western County/ Emmina_

_Numbered murdered- 345 females and males._

_Mission as Stated- over 600 pictures, 30-paged report, _

_Number of investigators Murdered- 45_

_Suspects- none. _

_-Pictures clipped to this file-

* * *

_

Ed looked through a pile of pictures of murdered victims, and evidence that the one thing he was so desperately looking for was involved. He winced as he looked at the slaughtered bodies. Edward frowned as he looked through the pictures, and then slowly realized that he knew some of the victims from previous encounters and missions. Then he saw a note from Roy in between the file.

* * *

_Fullmetal. _

_We all know that your prefer working your missions alone, but the whole unit is working with this case, There will be a train leaving tomorrow at 8 am, I expect to see you then._

_Colonel Roy Mustang - Flame Alchemist.

* * *

_

Ed sighed wondering how he missed that note. He got up from his seat and pushed back in the chair. He walked to his apartment where he and his brother lived when they were in Central. He unlocked the door and entered the apartment, relocking the door. "Nii-san?" The hollow innocent voice of his brother called as the armored brother walked out of the small library of their apartment.

"Hey, got another mission, looks like the whole units working on it now." Ed said as he yawned and lay on the couch with the file he been reading all day. He was disgusted with the pictures, not even wanting to look at them anymore. Al started reading the reports out loud.

* * *

_Report 5-_

_Something's in this house, where all the victims have been found. All the bodies were either cut to unrecognizable means or beaten. The looks of the bodies are horrible, like they were frightened of something horrible... maybe worse.

* * *

_

_Report 6- _

_My partner and I are going to be staying at this strange and foul house. We believe that the killer will return, probably looking for teens that believe in this house's killer ghosts. There's a sound coming from the upstairs. _

_It was two teens; they didn't know we were here. Gave them a good scare, but they will be staying with us.

* * *

_

_Report 7- _

_Rath's dead, I don't know how, but something, attacked us. Don't know what it was. _

_Going to look through the house.

* * *

_

_**Report 8-**_

_**Dude, The officer dude told us to write in this thing only incase he died, well we haven't seen him for almost two hours now. Kristy wants to leave, but the door and windows are locked. It's very cold. I want to leave. I'm scared.

* * *

**_

**  
Report Nine-**

**I found Mr. Coleings. God, his body oh god... illegible writing it's horrible completely horrible. I can't find Ricky; I know he was poking at Mr. Coleings remains. He's so crude. **

**I know the W was long winded as if the person writing was severely cut off.

* * *

**

Ed frowned, he knew there were no such things as ghosts or mysterious killers. All of the reports were similar, all stating an eerie coolness though the house. The feeling of someone watching them. All mysteriously killed. Ed felt sick at the end of the reports. There were tapes of screaming and mad laughter. Al was deep in thought and looked at his brother.

Ed frowned glaring at the reports. Al sighed at his brother. "Nii-san you should go to bed." Ed smiled at Al and nodded. He got up, stretched and went to bed.

To Edward, Morning came way to fast. He sighed as the train whistle blew loudly and the chattering of the locals and visitors gathered around him. He sat in the most isolated compartment in the train as his co-workers entered the train in casual clothing. He looked out of the window as someone sat down in front of him, smirking. "Ready, Fullmetal?" A smooth voice teased out. Ed frowned and glared at the man in front of him. "Do you need to sit there..._Colonel_?" He growled. Roy smirked and leaned back in the seat staring at Ed.

-

The old house stood on a tall hill. It was filled with the marvelous alchemical agricultures of the 18th century. It's brilliant colors dazzled people of that time and brought the town under the hill pleasant dreams. A seemingly normal family lived in the huge house of colors and designs. Until Halloween night.

There were people all dressed formally dancing in the ballroom of the house. This room had a huge Alchemy circle with ancient writing on the edges. The blood red circle stood out the most on the floor the men and women danced gracefully on. There was laughter and chatter through out the halls, echoing. Red eyes flashed in the attic as the circle was set off. The laughter was replaced with screams and shouts. Only two people survived that night. They were accused of the murder of 578 men, women, and children who were melted into the dance floor in a bloody mess. The press called it the Halloween Massacre of 1806. Ever since then there have been mysterious rumors that only mixed lies into the family and the killings. Only the true evil hidden in the house now lives.

"Today we are here to put two unfortunate souls to rest. Kristina and Rick were loved by this community and will be missed. They shall not be forgotten and added to this plate of those who the house has taken. Please take this as a warning. Keep your children locked inside at nights. We do not want any trouble."

-

"This is it?" Ed said looking up at the huge intimidating house. The windows were cracked at the first level of the house... no mansion. "Yes, Fullmetal. Now will you listen?" Roy sighed and looked at his crew, which included: Riza, Havoc, Fury, Breda, Falman, Ed, and Al. "We will be spending our first night here in a hotel. We'll be sharing rooms so it'll go as followed, Riza and Al in room 207, Havoc and Fury in room 208, Breda and Falman in room 213, and Ed and me in 225. You all have your keys so I'll expect you all back here 5:30 pm tomorrow night."

* * *

_Tell me what you think! Please Review!_


	2. Part One Death 2

**Part One

* * *

**

_Death is just a New Beginning

* * *

_

Chapter Two

* * *

Edward was leaning against the arm of the chair, reading in the dim light of the hotel room. His golden eyes scanned each of the pages, mentally recognizing each word, slowly understanding it. Roy loved watching this image. It was a sign that perfection was all a point of view. Roy's lips formed a loving smile as he stared at the blonde boy. After a half-an-hour of Roy staring at him, Ed glared at Roy over the top of the book. His lips were in a upside down smile as he tried to read. He sighed as he closed the book and got up. "You do know it's annoying when someone stares at another person when they are trying to read." Ed growled as he moved towards the bedroom. He was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and a pair of lips on the base of his neck. His whole body stiffen as the lips talked against his skin.

"I want you, Edward" Roy purred, nipping at his neck. Chills ran down his back as Roy's teeth glazed his delicate skin. A light blush crossed Edward's face as Roy's kisses slowly raised from the base of his neck to his ear. Roy nibbled on the lobe of Ed's ear, earning himself a low moan. Edward choked down a harsh breathe and slowly whispered, "No, you don't want me...You hate me" Roy frowned and turned Ed around. "Edward..." He said softly slowly pressing his lips to the other's. "I love you. I love you, Edward. I couldn't hate you if you tried to make me." Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and slowly kissed Roy back.

Edward smiled against Roy's lips as Roy's arms tighten around him. "Roy...I.." Ed looked up into the coal colored eyes of his commanding officer. "Shh..." Roy smiled and kissed the smaller man again. "No need for out of character confessions, I filled in that role." Roy licked Ed's shut lips, nibbing at the bottom lip. "I need you, Edward...Will you let me have you?" Ed licked his lips, he felt hard from the comment that was whispered against his saliva covered lips. He swallowed hard and whispered out. "...Yes.."

Roy pulled Ed into the bedroom part of the hotel room, slowly removing Ed's shirt. The shirt fell to the ground in a careless motion as Roy expertly placed kisses on Ed's sensitive neck. Ed shivered and made delightful sounds that made Roy painfully hard. He nibbled and sucked on the shorter male's sleek collar bone, knowing full well there will be a red mark. Roy placed well plotted kisses down Ed's scared and well build chest as Edward removed Roy's shirt to reveal a pale, well-built chest.

Edward felt tethered by the chills and sensations that ran through out his body. Roy's hot lips on his chest giving him a type of pleasure he never felt before. Ed experimentally ran his sweaty left hand over Roy's pale chest, thumbing over a delicate pink hardened nipple. His heart was beating violently fast in his chest as he heard Roy groan in pleasure at his touch. He never even thought of Roy liking him his way. Everything in his head kept jumbling up as Roy slowly removed his belt; pulling down his black jeans. Ed removed Roy's own pants, touching experimentally; testing each touch. Ed let out a shivery moan as a hot textured hand wrapped around his very excited member.

Roy admired the beauty of the younger man. He aways thought that Edward was beautiful even from far away, but it was even better close up. He could see all of his scars, proof that he too was human and not a god. Roy had his fair share of scars, but not many. He was only really good with outside battlefields and attacking within, not letting anyone know he was there except for a huge bonfire that would be left behind. He felt pleasure run through him as Edward let out a throaty moan.

Edward was barely coherent as Roy asked his permission to move forward and continue. Ed looked into the lust needy coal eyes of his new and first lover. He nodded a 'yes'. He watched in a daze as Roy got a tube of lube out of the hotel's nightstand and oiled one of his hands before kissing him passionately. He was mildly distracted as Roy entered one finger into him. He at first resisted the alien touch, but with Roy's cooing words; he relaxed to the touch. He shivered and gasped as one of Roy's gentle hands pumped his heated and painfully hard cock and the other thrust in and out of the tight rings of muscle in his ass.

After he was used to the one finger Roy slid in a second finger into the tight hot space, trying to make it stretch enough for his own excitement. Ed winced and whined at the new and painful addition of fingers. Roy kissed him, and cooed trying to calm and relax the younger one down. Once Edward was relaxed and calm, Roy started experimenting different angles to see which made the blonde underneath him moan or cry out the loudest.

Roy slowly entered through the thick, tight ring of muscle and tissue. He ran a hand through Edward's hair, getting him to relax to the alien organ inside of him. They kissed as Roy slowly began to thrust in and out of the heated space. Ed whimpered and moan loudly as Roy hit the spot where it sent the most wonderful sensations up and down his spine. Ed's mind was sent it to a frenzy as the touch of Roy's hands and the new sensations combined together. Edward came into Roy's hand as Roy came inside of him.

It felt slightly empty as Roy pulled out of him and took him into his arms, holding him, before reaching over into the nightstand once more and giving Edward two white pills. "Take these, or you'll hurt tomorrow." Ed gratefully accepted, took the pills dry, then laid back into Roy's arms before falling into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!


	3. Part One Death 3

**Part One

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three

* * *

**_

_History is in the past, but it's also in the present and future.

* * *

_

"In the beginning there was no house. It was a long field of land that brought empty sorrow to people who died in battle. It was one of the most popular battle fields in the 1600's; where lords and kings fought over the land. It was claimed by a royal man named Lord Timon Harding III. He was loved by his subjects and very respected by his king. He was seen as a kind and caring man; was said that he wouldn't even hurt a fly. He created a house for his lover, that no one knew about. Once the house was done, he assigned his most loyal servants to the house to care for this 'lover'.

He was prepared for the his lover to arrive the next day. But the love of his life never came, he was heart broken and changed for life. Months later he was seen as a heartless and hateful man. He raped his servants, beat them, and even killed them. He didn't care about how he lived and who he hurt or killed. He had no care in the world. This was the beginning of the curse the would kill many in the years.

Lord Harding had killed a witch named Liza Heartseye. It was the biggest mistake of his life. He stood outside of the house as he held the 'trial'. A thick rope tied to the third highest branch on a medium sized tree, on the platform under the tree and rope stood the tall red eyed, blond haired woman. She was strong willed women, it was uncommon in this age of the world. He watched at they tied the rope around her neck. He frowned at her loss of expressions. He wanted to see her suffer, not look like she was mourning for him. "Any last words?" He said in a cold hating voice. "Yes. I curse this land and your soul for 5 recarnations of people you kill. Your death will teach you the truth of your failures." He glared at the woman and nodded his head to the servant who kicked the stool out from under the womans legs. She was dead within minutes of the fall. He let her body hang there for days on end until he finally let someone cut her down and bury her.

First the curse started on small things like shoes missing or clothing, then his money, the respect of his higher ups, and then finally his death in the late 1600's. The servants were extremely happy when he died, they lived in the huge house, but slowly they each died as well. All the deaths were dubbed a suicide.

During the years the house has been worked on. Repaired, updated. Arts of all kinds from every where was built into the house. But deaths still happened, no matter how happy the situation was. Then there was the Halloween massacre, when alchemy was first introduced in the 1800's.

It was filled with the marvelous alchemical agricultures of the 18th century. It's brilliant colors dazzled people of that time, and brought the town under the hill pleasant dreams. A seemingly normal family lived in the huge house of colors and designs. Until Halloween night.

There were people, all dressed formally, dancing in the ballroom of the house. This room had a huge Alchemy circle with ancenit writing on the edges. The blood red circle stood out the most on the floor the men and women danced gracefully on. There was laughter and chatter through out the halls, echoing. Red eyes flashed in the attic as the circle was set off. The laughter was replaced with screams and shouts. Only two people survived that night. They were accused of the murder of 578 men, women, and children who were melted into the dance floor in a bloody mess. The press called it the Halloween Massacre of 1806. Ever since then there have been misterous rumors that only mixed lies into the family and the killings. Only the true evil hidden in the house now lives." Maes smirked to his fellow friends. "Or so they say that's the long history in this 'small and kind' town. They are very secretive of this house."

Roy frowned, he didn't want to be sitting near that damned house and listening about some fucked up lord, that killed off a witch, that cursed the fucked up lord. At least it gave him a good look at his new lover's nape. The thought of sinking his teeth into that neck made him drool. "ROY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Maes yelled into Roy's ear making his jump halfway across the room. "Now that you're listening, We're all set up to enter! Any last words?" Hughes smiled friendly making everyone glare at him.

They all got up and entered into the house. Chills ran down their backs as they entered the cold and seemingly haunted house.

* * *

_**The Fourth chapter will be up asI'm done with part two! Thank you for Review and please review again! I'll love it!**_


	4. Part One Death 4

**Part One

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four

* * *

**_

_Now Death comes on to us; we are not scared.

* * *

_

_**7:35 P. M. Hallway-**_

Ed looked around the room amazed at all the alchemy designs in the building. They really amazed him, it was surprising that designs like this could still exist, whoring up to the roof of the rooms. The hallway had a very complexed array that was in a different language from his own. Roy smiled as he watched the younger man study the hallway. The rest of the unit smiled at each other, whispering. Of course only two people out of the unit really knew what was going on between the two males and that was: Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes. If this wasn't such a serious mission they would have been teasing the pair to extreme humiliation.

"Okay, We all know what we're here for, lets get looking. We need to eliminate this problem." Roy said as a noble leader would, but barely got any attention from the blonde haired alchemist. Roy sighed as he paired everyone together and sent them off to different parts of the house. "Come on Fullmetal, we get the 5th floor." Ed blinked, finally brought back from reality. "Alright Colonel shit, Let's go."

As they left; a pair of bloody footsteps appeared behind them.

* * *

**_8:07 P. M. 5th floor Hallway- _**

Ed didn't feel safe on the 5th level. It scared him that he'd even fell unsafe in the company of his commanding officer. It scared him more that he even felt scared. He wondered what was making him feel this way. The floor creaked as they walked down the hallway. They opened doors and checked rooms as they walked, leaving the doors opened as they went. "Do you feel as if your being watched?" Roy asked after a while of walking in the seemingly never ending hallway. "Yes...it's...disturbing." Ed admitted as they finally reached the end of the hallway.

They turned to walk back and found all of the doors closed. "Someone is fucking with us." Ed growled and stomped off opening, searching each of the rooms. Roy tried to keep up with the fuming teen, but just as he reached one of the rooms Ed stomped into the door shut in his face. He heard the most painful and unwanted scream come from the room. His only guess was that it was Edward's scream. He slammed himself against the door trying to force it open, but it wouldn't budge until the scream silenced. He opened the door to see an empty room. "Edward?" Roy called in a rushed worry.

* * *

**_8:35 P. M. 3rd Floor - Riza and Maes-_**

"MAES! ENOUGH WITH THE PICTURES!" Riza yelled finally hitting her pissed off meter. She couldn't use her gun unless necessary and Maes was taking advantage of it. Maes smirked knowing when enough was enough and stopped harassing Riza. The lights flickered above them as they continued through each room. They heard a odd creaking sound as if something was rocking back and forth as they entered the last room on the floor. There hanging from the middle of the room from a thick blood covered rope was Havoc. On the ground below him covered in cuts and bruises was Fury.

"Oh shit" Maes gasped as Riza covered her mouth with her hand. Maes knew Havoc was dead by the open glazed over blue eyes, but he wasn't sure about Fury. "Cain?" He whispered out as he moved towards the motionless body to check a pulse. "How did they get here?" Riza questioned once Maes reached to Fury's neck. "I don't know they were sent to the basement." As soon as this was spoken, the door slammed shut and a cold stiff hand encircled Maes' wrist.

* * *

**_9:01 P. M. 1st Floor- Farman and Brenda - _**

Breda was nervous..very nervous. All of the different Alchemy designs didn't help in calming him down either. They made him more nervous. Falman didn't help with his silence either. The lights flickered above them, scaring him. He looked to his side and noticed that Falman was gone. "Falman?" He called out, his voice echoing down the empty and damp hallway. He was scared shitless. He was never much of a man of courage,why did he agree to enter this fucked up house?

He swallowed hard and started running. He heard manic laughing down the hallways and stomping footsteps as if someone was chasing after him. He looked behind him and saw no one but the sounds were still there. Still chasing after him. He screamed as he felt a hot flash of pain gutting him. He saw blood run down the middle of his shirt.

* * *

_**12:00 P. M. Garden Maze- Roy Mustang-**_

"Ed...Riza...Maes..." Roy cried out as he ran through the maze from whatever was chasing him. He's been running forever from dead friends and lovers. He was tired and mentally unstable. He could give up right now, fall to the ground and cry for Edward and his friends. He reached the middle of the maze, there stood a golden figure. The very person that had disappeared from him just hours ago. "Edward?" He whispered out as he fell to his knees finished running. Finished living. The figure smirked and walked towards Roy.

A scream was heard through the small town. They all knew that more murders had occurred.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!


	5. End Of Part One Death 5

**Part One

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five

* * *

**_

_To race to a conclusion.

* * *

_

**Most Decisions you make revolve around simple day to day experiences. What will you wear to school? what courses will you take next year? There may come a time, however, when you face a decison that means life or death. Perhaps you are driving a car when an accident occcurs in front of you, or maybe you are with a group of friends who decide to do something extremely dangerous. How do you think you might repond at such stressful moments? **

**-Unit One- Page 121**

**Literature & Language - Blue Level

* * *

**

The media was shocked as they learned that one of their countries finest heros was killed in a mysterious way. Some of the bodies were never found. Some were just to battered and cut up to be even thought up as bodies. The hero of the people, the hero of the Ishabal massacre, the popular and strict lieutenant, communication's best man, as well as many others were thought of as dead or missing. Back to back funeral's were held for each of the victims. The house was crossed off with a metal gate warning people that if they entered they wouldn't leave.

After the death the country went into shambles. It was mass confusion every where and the current Fuhrer was knocked of his throne and assassinated not long after. Their world changed. They were forgotten and lost.

People changed becoming more creative in alchemy and fashions. Schools were considered a must. Colleges formed. Boarding schools, foster care, modern culture was adopted. Technology became as popular as alchemy. Computers were made, then laptops. Music sprinted into life and inspired teen life. Groups of social life was formed. Paranormal scientists and college groups were made.

The study of Lord Timon Manson was in question for years of the modern culture.

* * *

_**End of Part One.

* * *

**_

_**Start of Part Two

* * *

**_

Just so you all know. This isn't over by a long shot! Please be patent for Part Two- Chapter One! It brings a whole new twist in this story.


	6. Part Two New Life 1

**Part Two

* * *

**

_**Chapter One

* * *

**_

_Thursday, June 16, 2099

* * *

_

"GOOD MORNING CENTRAL!" A voice yelled off as the loud alarm went off. A groan came from a blob under a ton of covers on a huge bed. "It is 7:45 and it is already a bright sunny day! It is perfect weather for those summer love birds to take their girlfriends or boyfriends out! The traffic is great!" The form mumbled silent curses and slowly got up reviling a 18 year old blonde. He yawned widely opening his golden orbs. He rubbed his eyes and got up from the comfortable bed walking into his bathroom. "Edward! Are you up?" The voice of his roommate came from the other room. Ed yawned again as he brushed his long blond hair before warming up the shower. "Edward!" He glared at the door. "YES!" He shouted as he undress out of his blue pj's.

He got into the warm shower, sighing. Edward quickly washed his hair and body. Then stepped out of the shower, turning it off and wrapping a towel around his body. "Mr. Elric you got mail." Came a voice from the side wall. "Read it to me, Trisha" He said as he dried himself off.

"Edward, Don't you ever write your mother anymore?-"

"Okay okay! Next one! Please!"

"_Dear Mr. Edward Elric,_

_You have been qualified for the Paranormal Team going to the Harding Manson. We expect to see you tomorrow night at the Central University auditorium at 8 P.M. Please pack for the weekend. Bring what you think you'll need, but please limit to one suitcase. _

_Thank you_

_Paranormal Team President_

_Jean R. Havoc_"

"HOLY SHIT!" Ed screamed and slid to the floor. "YES! HA!" He got up and ran out of the bathroom in his towel. "I GOT IT!" He yelled and his blonde roommate sighed. "What did you get, Ed? Beside a boner from running around in nothing but a towel." Ed glared at his roommate. "Ha ha ha Alphonse, But I got accepted to research that amazing piece of alchemical masterpiece called Harding Mason!" Alphonse's mouth dropped open, "That is so not fair, Edward!" Ed smirked as he walked into his bedroom, "Yes it is! I get better grades in Alchemy then you do!" Ed taunted.

Edward got dressed and went back out to see Alphonse eating breakfast. "It's still not fair." Al pouted and glared at Ed. "No one's been able to go into that house since the killing of those15 military men of the old ages." Ed smirked. "I told you to register for that contest! You might have won with me! After all we are the top 10 on the class charts, so I don't see how we couldn't have won together." Alphonse sighed, "I thought it was one of those troublesome hoaxes you always get messed up in." Ed stuck his tongue out at Alphonse. "So has your mom e-mailed you again." Edward let out a moan as he put two pieces of bread into a toaster. "Yes, I didn't even let it finish on the computer. It's not like I don't call her almost everyday."

Alphonse smiled. "It's more like she calls everyday. I think she thinks that you'll open up more in the email. That guy you've been emailing that also joined that contest with you, do you think he won? You might be able to finally meet him if he did." Edward smiled. "Yeah, I wonder if he'll be scared off if he finds out I'm homosexual. I know that Winry girl ran like hell's mutts were after her when she found out." Alphonse laughed. "I know, but she did have a crush on you. I'm just lucky that I've known you since childhood."

A faint buzzing sound filled the room, a form under black satin sheets moaned and slowly got up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His short black hair mused through the restless night. "Mr. Mustang, You got mail" A femine voice came from a screen on the side wall. "Hmm Give it to me."

"_Hey Roy! _

_You won't believe who got picked! ME! Did you get your e-mail yet?_

_Maes_"

"Of course, That team would pick an idiot to join the team" He muttered as he washed up slightly since he took a shower last night, and combed his hair.

"_Hey Stranger,_

_Sorry for forgetting to email you for a while. I've been busy with my alchemy class. I hope you been well. Oh! I got accepted how about you? Email me back_

_Love-_

_Blonde-Alchemy_"

Roy smiled and laughed. "I bet he's excited about that." Roy got dressed listening to other emails.

"_Dear Mr. Roy Mustang._

_You have been qualified_ _or the Paranormal Team going to the Harding Manson. We expect to see you tomorrow night at the Central University auditorium at 8 P.M. Please pack for the weekend. Bring what you think you'll need, but please limit to one suitcase. _

_Thank you_

_Paranormal Team Assistant,_

_Riza Hawkeye, V.P."_

"Damn, I get stuck with Meas for a whole weekend, but I also get to meet the one person I've been dying to met since that damn pen pal's thing started. This could be a good or bad thing...nope it's going to be great! YES! I can't believe it!" Roy cheered and danced around the room.

"Hey Terry I'd like to make a reply to Blonde-Alchemy."

"Yes sir."

"_Hey Blond, _

_Guess what! I made it! I'll see you there! Don't be late! In fact I'll meet you there a little before 8! _

_Love,_

_Mustang-Stranger._ - Send."

"Mail Sent, sir."

"Good, now send one to Maes-

_Hey, I got accepted, just got it. How the hell do you get up so early? Well See you there tomorrow. Roy. _-Send"

"Sent."

"Thanks Terry, I'm going to the coffee cafe' if Maes emails me tell him that."

"Good bye sir."

Roy smirked and left the apartment, leaving for the college for one of his classes.

Edward spun around in his spiny chair waiting for 'Stranger' to come back home from his afternoon classes. Edward was unfortunate he had morning classes. He wished he had afternoon classes, it would have ended the pain of getting up every morning around 8 AM. "Mr. Elric you got mail" Edward fell off of his chair. "Read it to me Trisha"

"Yes Sir"

Edward got back on his chair.

" _Hey blonde, you there?_"

Edward smiled, "Open conversation with Mustang-Stranger"

"Hey"

"Hello"

"How was classes?"

"I got 3rd in the top 10 in the Advance Alchemy class"

"Heh, I won't tell you what I got, Hint I am in the top 10"

"That's really helpful, let me guess you're number 9?"

"Ha ha ha very funny, no I'm above 5 on that list."

"Oohh aren't you the smart one"

"Aren't you the sarcastic one"

The conversation went on late into the night. Talking about what would it be like tomorrow. They always talked like they knew each other for years when they only met each other just last year through the college website.

* * *

Review please! The next Chapter will come within the week!


	7. Part Two New Life 2

**P**art Two

* * *

_C**hapter Two

* * *

**_

_**O**ld meetings can become new meetings

* * *

_

Edward thought 8:00 P.M would never come. He was nearly banging his head against the wall around seven. Alphonse helped him pack for the weekend and scolded him for screaming at the top of his lungs ("EIGHT DOESN'T EXIST"). He left a couple minutes before eight, well more like 15 minutes before eight. He opened the auditorium doors and saw that a dark haired man around 20 years of age sat on the stage, looking like he was waiting for someone.

"Hey!" Ed called up to the man who seemed spaced out. Ed blinked. The man seemed familiar to him. The man blinked a couple times and looked down at him. "Sorry, hello, has anyone else come in yet?" The dark haired man said in a deep and exotic voice. "No, not yet, are you waiting for someone?" Edward asked as he looked the man up and down. The man wasn't that bad looking. His dark short hair covered the base of his nape, and his dark eyes fascinated Edward. They were so mysterious. He also thought the man had a good sense of color in clothing, casual black jeans and a button up navy shirt with the first three buttons undone, with black sneakers. "Yes, am I that obvious? We agreed to meet five minutes before everyone got here and I came a half an hour early." Edward blinked then laughed. "Wow, who'd thought you'd come this early as well" The man blinked then smiled, laughing with the blonde. "You're him, then, stranger."

"Roy Mustang, Blonde." Roy smiled as he hopped off of the stage. "Edward Elric." The blonde took Roy's hand into his smaller one. "It'd figure you'd be the person who was on chart one in the top ten." Roy smirked and admired the smaller man. Golden hair matching the golden eyes, dressed in black leather pants, black long sleeved shirt, and white gloves. "You're the person who set the science lab on fire." Ed smirked. "Hey, they got over it." _He's really short... _Roy thought as he noticed the major height difference. Edward came partially up to Roy's chest. They both jumped as the doors opened, there stood Maes Hughes. "ROY! OH BUDDY!" He cheered, carrying in his own backpack.

"Damn." Roy muttered under his breath, making Ed laugh. "A friend of your's?" Roy glared at Ed, then nodded. "This is going to be so great! Imagine! A house were the world's greatest hero's of the 1920's disappeared!" Maes smiled, then noticed Ed. "Hello! I'm Maes Hughes!" He shook Ed's hand. "Edward Elric." Maes gave him a big smile and pushed a photo of his girlfriend in his face. "Isn't she just the finest lady you've ever seen!" Edward nodded and was releived as Maes started showing Roy a new 'album' of pictures.

As Roy and Maes were distracted with photos, Edward watched as several people entered the auditorium. Some he recognized from his own classes, like Cain Fury and Breda (Which he wasn't so sure about either), and then came Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye, and a professor from the Paranormal Wing. The professor was a tall.(_..abnormally tall... _Edward thought.) female with cold eyes, she smiled at Edward and walked over to him. "Hello Mr. Elric, I'm Susan Parker. I'll be the professor supervising this 'project'." Edward shook the cold hand of Professor Parker. "I'm pleased to meet you, Professor."

After everyone was introduced, they all took a seat in the empty auditorium. Ed stole glances at Roy as the professor started to explain the group goals. Ed leaned back in the seat looking up at the hologram screen that show the very old looking house. "This is were we will be staying for the next three days. We will not be able to leave once the caretakers leave. This is a very deserted area now. The closest town is a good 20 miles away." The screen switched images and the inside of the house was shown.

"There are several rooms, we each assigned one of you to each room. This is the Blue room." A picture of a giant bed with silken sheets and blankets, blue rugs, and blue walls with tasteful art hanging on them came into veiw. "Roy Mustang, You are assigned to this room. This is the Red Room." A picture of a bright red room with a giant bed in black satin covers and pillows followed the pervious image. The rugs were a blood red and had different Alchemic arts in the room. There were bookshelves of what could only be assumed to be Alchemy texts. "Edward Elric, you are assigned to this room. This is the yellow room. Assigned to it is Breda..." Edward looked at Roy, he seemed so familiar to him. He dismissed it as seeing him sometime at the college, and from talking with him everyday through the Internet.

Ed looked in time to see the 'Mirror room' which was assigned to Riza Hawkeye. He marveled at the designed mirrors that hung around the room, almost making everything look like an optical illusion. The 'Smoking room' which seemed for visitors who smoked, which went to Jean Havoc. There was an 'Animal room', which he decided Al would have loved. Gotta take a picture of that room for Al. "...Outside there is a garden maze, where the 'heroes' bodies were found in the 1920's. I must warn you. That garden is off limits...the caretakers do not want anyone going in there. The rotating library, as you can guess, rotates. So as your in there don't be surprised if it starts spinning. I also must remind you, there is very very low technology. There will be no cell phones; you won't get any signals, no computers, no vocal commands, and there are no working land phones." The speech was finished of with the history of the house.

The story of the house bored him nearly to death. He yawned as everyone starting to get up, heading to a huge beaver bus. Roy sat down next to him on the bus. "Do you know how weird it is to be talking to you in person?" He laughed as Roy wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah... you're right about your friend, Maes. He's totally crazy about his girlfriend though, that's cute." Ed smiled, making the other man laugh. "Cute? I'd say obsessed." Ed leaned against the window, smirking at the other man. "I'd love it if I had a ...uh girlfriend that obsessed over me. It's nice to know that their thinking about you all the time" He watched at the other looked over to him thoughtfully with a certain regretful look in his eye.

Ed felt a blushed spread across his face and looked down. He couldn't deny that Roy was hot. Hell, he was the hottest man he seen ever, since he left the middle east. He could never find any women attractive. So he was gay, but he was scared to admit it. Sure, people weren't as prejudice as they once were towards homosexuality, but some places were harsh to live in if you are gay. _Gay. That is so lame. Gay means to be happy or over joyed. God, and fagot means a pile of sticks...do I look like a stick? _Ed sighed then noticed Roy was staring and smiling at him. He blushed brightly and looked away. _Damn it, why is he staring at me! _

Roy raise an eyebrow as he saw a blush appear on the blonde. He smiled and leaned on the blonde, closing his eyes. He knew the shorter man was probably blushing even brighter then it was before. But hell, Edward made a great pillow.

Edward walked into the beautiful manson; he was in awe by the arrays. The professor laughed behind him. She leaned over his shoulder and smiled coldly. "I'm glad you like the sights. Everyone, I'll show you all to your rooms now." The professor walked down the carefully cleaned hallways, and opened the doors to the red and blue rooms. "These rooms are connected, so you two will be sharing a bathroom. Enjoy tonight, you get to learn the 'stories' of deaths in these rooms tomorrow." Yep. That made him feel very welcomed. Ed sighed and looked at Roy, then went into his giant room.

He jumped onto the fluffy bed. "OH MY GOD! This is so comfortable!" He shouted and cuddled into the silky sheets. He whined when he had to get out of the bed to strip out of his clothing but settled right back in afterwards.

Roy laughed when he heard the other man scream in joy. He put on his blue pajamas and settled into the blue sheets and kept the reading light on to read one of the books he brought with him. He couldn't help but think about the blonde. He looked up at the celling...for a brief moment. He thought he saw a face. He shook his head and looked up again. Just my imagination. He laughed lightly, then really felt uncomfortable in the room.

* * *

Let's answer everyone's question here...Yes they are recarnations of the Characters. It saves time answering all reviews indiviually. What will they fall in love again... well read to find out! I'm not going to ruin the surprize! 


	8. Part Two New Life 3

**Part Two

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

_Imagine the potential of lives that have been lost. One could have found the cure for cancer.

* * *

_

_He was running, he legs were tired and sore. He could hear his heart beat in his head as he ran from the back of the huge house. His vison blurred as he ran into a maze of bushes. He was lost. He could only see a light behind him and bushes to the sides of him. He looked down to see that he was running in a red substance. _

_  
He screamed out for help, but no sound could pass his lips. He was scare, very scare. He slipped and fell into the substance, noticing that it was blood. The light drew closer. He slipped as he got up and continued to run. He felt sick from being covered in the coppery blood. **Edward... **The name continued to run in his head as he neared the middle of the maze. There was a figure sitting on a bench with blonde, braided hair. As he approached the figure, it stood up and turned to him, holding his hands out to him. **Edward. **That's who the figure was. **It was Edward. **His eyes were glassed over, in his left hand was a knife that looked like it was from the kitchen. He watched a cold smile cross the lips. **Not Edward. **The light was catching up with him. It soon engulfed him and the killer figure. A-_

A scream passed his lips as he sat up fast, panting as if he was running just a minute ago. Sweat soaked his pajamas. He couldn't remember what woke him up. He could barely remember the nightmare. He took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" A soft voice asked him, startling him at first, he hadn't noticed anyone in the room when he woke up. He looked over to see Edward keeled down at the bed side. He nodded slowly, giving the blonde a shaky smile. "Yeah, just a nightmare." Edward smiled and nodded. "This place does give people nightmares." He felt a little better with the blonde near him, a flash of a blonde standing in blood invaded his vision. He took a deep breath and blinked. "Come on. It's eight. let's go downstairs." He heard the other say before dragging him out of bed and out of the room.

Everyone seemed a little pale at the breakfast table, as if everyone had a terrible nightmares. Edward could shrug off the nightmare, he was used to them after his father died in a car accident about five years ago with him in the back seat. He was lucky he even survived, he guessed, but that was why his mother always fussed about him calling her to make sure everything was okay. She didn't want her only child to die on her like her husband did. The caretakers could cook as far as Edward was concerned at the time. He caught Roy looking at him as he ate and felt a little embarrassed. He slowed down eating then waited for everyone else to finish poking at their breakfast. He slightly wondered what their nightmare was about. His was the same as it always was, watching his father die in front of him. He wished he had gotten along better with the old man, but hell how could be get along with someone ten times more stubborner then he was.

Professor Parker led them to the attic after breakfast. "We'll start in this room and move down. Each room has a battery operated camera in it. All you're movements are being recorded as I speak." She said in her cold voice to the group. "Even though there is someone watching us at all times, if we have an emergency it'll take forever before someone comes to help us." Everyone nodded before she continued. "The library is for anyone's use, just be careful. It likes to start spinning around Noon – 4:00 P.M. Now for the history of this room. This is were most of the bodies that were killed in the 20's were found. Most of them were missing heads or limbs. Some were so battered you couldn't even tell it was a human being. This is were a servant of the lord that lived here was hung for misbehaving. Several people have died of a fire that had hit the house in the 1800's in this attic. Of course as you can tell it's been rebuilt. Now follow me."

They moved down a level to a room that was mostly bare except for bloody scratch mark and hand prints. "This is why these rooms are marked off. This is were the elusive Fullmetal was found, a rope tied around each wrist hanging from the roof in a cross like fashion. Whatever killed him sliced his wrists. Some say that he killed himself and before killing himself convinced his commanding officer, The Flame alchemist, to tie him up there. The only problem with that theory was that there were no blades near the scene of the crime." Roy felt his chest clench tightly, he followed the rest out of the room and felt releived once he was out of the room. The other rooms were known as the hanged case rooms. A person would be found in one of the rooms hanging in different positions. He slightly wondered if the community just wanted to scare the hell out of them and placed the bloody markings on the walls themselves.

A cold chill ran down his back as they entered a room just below the last room that caused him to feel like this. "This is where two solders were found. One was a great marksmen, the other was a Communications team member, thought to be the best of the best back then. Appearantly the commanding officer of the team heard their screams and ran to this room only to find the door locked. The weird thing is that the marksmen was found in the basement with two other members of the unit. Warrant Officer Falman and Major Breda. Who died of mysterious causes. The Communication Officer was pinned against the west wall with his own knifes. He bled to death." He watched Maes shiver and walk over to him. "Creepy, huh?" Maes said weakly before exiting the room, Roy followed him afterwards. Edward looked intrigued by all the information. Roy wondered about the short blonde. Why had he been in his dreams? He shook his head and sighed as they headed to the library.

He almost laughed as he saw Edward looking at all the books and not even paying attention to the Professor. Roy walked over to him, not wanting to hear anymore gruesome stories of deaths he really didn't want to know about. "What are you doing?" He smirked as he noticed he startled the blonde. "Don't do that!" The blonde growled. "I'm only looking at the books. Hey where did everyone go?" They looked around and noticed everyone had left without them. "Oh well." Edward shrugged and went back to looking at the titles of the books. "Oh well! Hello! Edward! This is a huge killer house! We could get lost!" He yelled at the blonde who was obviously ignoring him. Roy sighed and sat on a couch that was in the library.

Edward was sitting next to Roy on the couch reading a book, as the other man slept. He slightly wondered if anyone noticed that they were gone. He flipped a page as the floor started to slowly move. "What the ..." soon it started spinning faster.

* * *


	9. Part Two New Life 4

**Part Two **

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

_Now we go on the marry-go-round. We go around and around._

_

* * *

_

Edward was sitting next to Roy on the couch reading a book, as the other man slept. He slightly wondered if anyone noticed that they were gone. He flipped a page as the floor started to slowly move. "What the ..." soon it started spinning faster.

* * *

Roy was awaken by the spinning, "What the hell?" He screamed and clang to the couch. Edward was just barely able to stay on the couch as it span in circles. "They said it spins but hell! They didn't say it went this fast!" Edward yelled when he noticed Roy woke up. Roy looked a little pale as they continued to spin. Soon they were thrown off the couch and thrown against one of the bookshelves that were implanted into the walls. More like Ed hit the wall and Roy hit Ed. The room stopped spinning when several books fell off the shelves. "Edward?" He looked behind him to see the blonde unconscious, bleeding from the forehead as if he hit his head.

He moved over towards Ed to make sure there was a pulse, and there was a strong pulse. He picked up Ed and ran to the blonde's room to put him on the bed, then to go get help.

* * *

_We could die in here couldn't we? _

**Don't worry, Fullmetal, I won't let you die.**

_**Why am I so scared? These aren't my memories...**_

**I lied. I wasn't able to...**

_I'm sorry...Aru..._

_**Al? what...? **_

_**

* * *

**_

The approaching figure smiled at him before he reached down and kissed him. The dark eyes puzzled him. _Roy?_ He thought as the person started walking towards the darkness. "NO!" He yelled and started running to the dark haired person. "Don't leave me alone!" The person turned slightly and smiled at him, a charming smile that he remembered, but at the same time didn't. "I'm not leaving you, Fullmetal...I'm dead." The person looked so much like Roy. "No, I'm not 'Fullmetal'. I'm just Edward." He yelled trying to catch up. **_Please don't turn away from me, Colonel... _**He stopped and stared. No. I can't go near him... The 'Colonel' turned as if to see if he was still following him. Frowning, he turned and ran the other way. **_No, please...it's the Colonel! It's safe! He's ROY!_** His mind yelled, but he continued to run the other way.

* * *

He watched the sleeping blonde from the chair near the bed. There was now a bandage that could be seen behind the blonde's bangs. He ran a hand over the bangs in a petting motion. He smiled sadly as he watched him. It seemed as if he was having a horrible nightmare. He wished that he could wake up him up, but he didn't want to disturb him.

He was confused. Why did he feel like it was his fault that Edward was hurt? It wasn't a major injury. But it still made him feel horrible. After all he did land on the shorter man. He bit his bottom lip as he looked down at the sheets. "Roy..." came a whisper off the blonde's lips. He looked to see if Ed had woken, but...but he was only talking in his sleep.

* * *

_A brunette smiled at him and picked him up in her arms. "Mom...where's dad?" His mother smiled sadly at him and hugged him tightly, sitting on a brown couch. "Daddy went away for awhile, Ed." His mother said kindly and held on to him. "Will he come back?...he's always so busy." Her son's questioning seemed to make her more depressed. She clung on tighter to her son, as if afraid he'd leave her too. "He'll come back, Don't worry, now go look after your brother." Ed got up and he walked into the other room while his mother cried. **...that...that... Jerk... **He thought as he heard the sobs in the other room. His baby brother's cries soon shared the sounds of their mother's. _

_**Asshole...bastard...**_

_**He abandon us Al! **_

Who's thoughts and memories are these?

_**Mine. **_

Mine?

_**Yes... Mine. **_

..mine...Am I dead?

_**Not yet. Leave that house. Take Roy with you.**_

What? Why?

_**It's deadly. It's not dormant. Only waiting for the right time to strike. Please leave. **_

Huh?

_**Wake up and leave stupid! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Roy watched as the golden-amber eyes opened, then shut briefly. "Roy? Ugh my head hurts..." Roy smiled, he was really worried about that damn stupid blonde. "You hit your head." Ed laughed and covered his face with the covers. He heard him say "That's why I heard dead people talk to me..." Now he was very worried about him. He just couldn't explain why he loved this person so much. It hurt when he saw blood running down the soft tanned cheeks, crusting slowly as his back was against the wall. It had hurt and it still hurt to see him sitting in the bed with a bandage under his bangs, a small brown spot from where the blood had leaked through before stopping a couple of hours ago.

He missed something that Ed had said, but before he could ask what he said, the blonde laid back down and looked away from him. "What did you say?" Roy asked anyways. "I asked if you believed in recarnations...a past life..." Roy frowned and sighed. "I don't really know. Why?" He watched a soft smile appear on the other's face.

**_I really love that smile. It's a shame he doesn't smile like that more._** The thought rose in his head. He smiled back, and mentally shook himself. Why was he thinking like this? What had drawn up these thoughts? _**He's really beautiful when he isn't being loud.**...He isn't loud...not that I know of..._ **_Yes he is loud and annoying, but you got to love it. He's also very short, not that I'd mention that out loud... _**Why were these thoughts entering his? These weren't his thoughts.

* * *

On the outside, night was slowly approaching. Two top rooms near the attic of the house lit up, they were parallel from each other. The house seemed to be smiling evily at the town thirty miles from the perplexed horror that was about to happen inside of the house.

* * *


	10. End Of Part Two New Life 5

**Part Two**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five

* * *

**_

_When you're locked in you feel safe. When you're locked in you're scared. Why?

* * *

_

"Wow! Look at this!" The over cheery voice of Maes Hughes sounded from the library. In his hand was a very old looking newspaper. "You guys won't believe this!" He barged into Ed's room with the other's following him. Roy looked at him irritated as if saying 'this better be good'. His friend smirked at him. "Did I interrupt anything?" He asked innocently. "NO!" The two in the room yelled at the same time and earned laughs from the people behind them. "Glad to see that you're up, Mr. Elric." Professor Parker said coldly, ruining the warm moment in the room. The room seemed to grow cold as she entered it, but no one seemed to notice. "So Mr. Hughes, what did you find?" She asked to him.

Well no one could say that Maes Hughes was ever a scaredy cat. Hell, he was rated the most courageous in High School. However the eerie chill that the professer seemed to give off made him uneasy and he didn't like it at all. "Look at this picture in this newspaper...doesn't that person look like someone we know?" Ed wasn't able to see the picture as everyone was about a good foot taller then him. "Wow it does look like him." The people in the circle muttered, then looked over to Ed. "What! Who does it look like?" He questioned then noticed the picture. "Is that me?" He took a closer look. It was an old headliner "THE INFAMOUS FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CAPTURES THE INFAMOUS THEIF PSIREN." Under that was a picture a young 15 year old boy, wearing red and black, frowning. His golden eyes glaring at whoever was taking the picture. Next to him stood a giant suit of armor.

"That's not possible.." Ed backed away from the picture as everyone looked at him. "That's not all there is. I also found out the names we didn't have" Maes said smirking. "Read the article."

"The youngest state alchemist ever has captured Psiren. It had taken the young alchemist less then a week of investigation. Edward Elric, age 15, says that it was a difficult capture." Roy read aloud then skimmed through it until he saw his name "Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist and Hero of Ishabal, had no comment after Psiren escaped from his custody. Maes Hughes and the rest of the military communication's team promise that Psiren will be captured again."

"Told you I found something. Isn't it strange how our names are in this article?" Maes questioned, sitting on Ed's bed as everyone got a turn at reading the article themselves. "Hey they called this flame guy that had MY name; an idoit." Roy pouted and looked over to his friend. "You guys have to be related then, solves problem number one" Ed joked then went seriously. "Do you think the rumors are true about this place then? That the house wanted us to find this paper? This article is older then all of us put together...hell it's on PAPER and not in a computer or something. Using paper was outruled for news in 2010 the last time I checked." The professor nodded. "There was no need for newpaper when everyone had some form of getting the news without paper means." Riza commented. "Even children in schools use computers to take tests now. Everything is electronical now. Well except for books on scientific studies and some novels."

"Hey isn't Ishabal now a desert?" Ed questioned the team that had invaded his room. "Yes siry; it's been for the last what? 100 years? maybe more? I believe it was created into a desert after the 'Ishabal Massacre' which from what I read sounds more like a tragedy" Roy glared at Maes as he leaned closer to the golden eyed teenager. Without the three noticing, the others headed to the library to look for more newspapers like the one in their possession.

Maes secrectly smirked as he noticed his friend's firey glare at his back. It was easy to tell that he was jealous that he was so close to the blonde haired boy. He could easily win the boy over with his friendly attitude. Roy was just lucky that he had a gorgeous girlfriend at home. Plus, he was loyal to the point that if Roy said it was safe to jump off a bridge, he would do it. Then again...He did always loved messing with Roy's head. He leaned a little closer to the oblivous blonde, smirking at Roy. "So, Edo are you feeling better?" Edward smiled at him sweetly. "Yes..uhh.. Maes, Thank you for asking." He could see Roy twiching at the corner of his eye.

He patted Ed on the back and smiled. "Hey no problemo! A friend of Roy's is a friend of mine!" He recieved another death glare from the said friend. Well messing with Roy's head was way to easy for it's own good. He looked at the blonde. For some reason he felt a fatherly bond towards the blonde. It just couldn't be explained. He smiled and ruffled Ed's hair, playfully. "So Roy ol' buddy! whatcha think about all this?" Roy continued to glare at him, and frowned. "It seems weird. How could our names been in a newspaper thats over 100 years old, and it still looks brand new...which is weird. Something is going on here." Ed and Maes nodded their heads in agreement. "Have you guys been having weird feelings lately?" Ed asked looking down at the sheets at his weird question.

* * *

Chains rattled down the hall, the sounds echoed off of the walls. Moans rang down the halls, but weren't heard by the inhabitants of the building. Secretly the building lit with its awakening. All it cared for were the three that began noticing. Voices...They cried out. Trying to be heard by the deaf inhabitants. Crying from the pain that was infinitely placed on them. Within the cries, was a hidious laughter. Manical laughter. A threat that will happen. 

It counts down to when it will happen.

* * *

_"I want you, Edward" Roy purred, nipping at his neck. Chills ran down his back as Roy's teeth glazed his delicate skin. A light blush crossed Edward's face as Roy's kisses slowly raised from the base of his neck to his ear. Roy nibbled on the lobe of Ed's ear, earning himself a low moan. Edward choked down a harsh breath and slowly whispered, "No, you don't want me...You hate me" Roy frowned and turned Ed around. "Edward..." He said softly, slowly pressing his lips to the other's. "I love you. I love you, Edward. I couldn't hate you if you tried to make me." Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and slowly kissed Roy back.

* * *

_

_**Oh...Roy...

* * *

**_

_Edward felt tethered by the chills and sensations that ran throughout his body. Roy's hot lips on his chest gave him a type of pleasure he never felt before. Ed experimentally ran his sweaty left hand over Roy's pale chest, thumbing over a delicate, pink, hardened nipple. His heart was beating violently fast in his chest as he heard Roy groan in pleasure at his touch. He never even thought of Roy liking him his way. Everything in his head kept jumbling up as Roy slowly removed his belt; pulling down his black jeans. Ed removed Roy's pants, touching experimentally; testing each touch. Ed let out a shivery moan as a hot textured hand wrapped around his very excited member._

_Roy admired the beauty of the younger man. He always thought that Edward was beautiful from far away, but it was even better close up. He could see all of his scars, proof that he too was human and not a god. Roy had his fair share of scars, but not many. He was really good with outside battlefields and attacking within, not letting anyone know he was there except for the huge bonfire that would be left behind. He felt pleasure run through him as Edward let out a throaty moan.

* * *

_

_**Oh ...God...is this a dream?

* * *

**_

_He was mildly distracted as Roy entered one finger into him. At first he resisted the alien touch, but with Roy's cooing words he relaxed to the touch. He shivered and gasped as one of Roy's gentle hands pumped his heated and painfully hard cock and the other thrusting in and out of his ass. _

_After he was used to the one finger Roy slid a second finger into the tight hot space, trying to make it stretch enough for his own excitement. Ed winced and whined at the new and painful addition of fingers. Roy kissed him, and cooed trying to calm and relax the younger one down. Once Edward was relaxed and calm, Roy started experimenting with different angles to see which made the blonde underneath him moan or cry out the loudest.

* * *

_

_**It is a dream...right?

* * *

**_

_Roy slowly entered through the thick, tight ring of muscle and tissue. He ran a hand through Edward's hair, getting him to relax to the organ inside of him. They kissed as Roy slowly began to thrust in and out of the heated space. Ed whimpered and moan loudly as Roy hit the spot where it sent the most wonderful sensations up and down his spine.

* * *

_

Edward flew up into a sitting postion as he woke up from the exciting "dream". He panted as he looked down to see a full erection. He went to get up to have a little fun with his right hand, but sat back down when he noticed the light coming from the door. The door that contained the very man he had dreamt about. He blushed at the flashbacks of the dream that fluttered about breifly. He got up, it grew a little harder to move properly, and made sure that the bathroom was locked.

Roy stared at the ceiling as he had woken up. His lower region was painfully hard. It didn't help that he was dreaming about a man that was only a door away. It was killing him. He was stuck there staring up at the ceiling as he heard a moan come from the bathroom. Looks like he wasn't the only one who had a naughty dream. He smirked as he got up and decided to join the blonde in the bathroom. He really didn't know what came over him as he opened the bathroom door.

* * *

**End of Part Two

* * *

Start of Part Three

* * *

**

_**A/N: The next Part will be out around March. Sorry that it'll take so long! But school is such a Pain! Aquatics is even worst! Oh well enough complaining! Review and tell me how to make Part three even more intense!**_


	11. Part Three Reversed 1

**Part Three

* * *

**

_**Chapter One

* * *

**_

_Awake and Living Within

* * *

_

He felt his heart jump as a hand slid over his wrist and a thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. The sensation made him gasp and lean into the body behind him. He looked up to see the dark haired man he longed for. "Roy...?" He breathlessly said as a pale hand moved his hand away and replaced it with his own. Soft lips covered his in a kiss; a passionate kiss. "Edward..." Roy whispered as he parted the kiss then dove into another one, this time asking for permission to enter the hot cavern of his mouth. Ed granted it, parting his lips to let the rough tongue enter his own mouth. His tongue brushed against the other one, causing him to moan into the kiss.

The thumb almost lazily rubbed against the sensitive head of his cock making him weak in the knees. He was pushed up against the marble sink top. His head fell back as the soft lips started to invade his neck. God how he had wanted this since he started temporary living in this fucked up house with this man. He should protest, but something inside of him kept him from doing so against the seductive touches.

Another pale hand traveled around his waist and slowly up under his shirt along the spine of his back. Then paused as a blood-chilling scream echoed the hallways; and penetrated the bathroom walls. The two looked at each other...something had awaken within their eyes...and it wasn't just love.

* * *

Hughes turned onto his side; he absolutely hated his room at the moment. It was cold and gave him goosebumps. He didn't know where this dreadful fear was coming from. He could hear his heart in his eardrums. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He slowly raised his hands to his ears, palms covering his them and rough fingers digging into his hair, trying to block out all possible sound. He couldn't explain it. Was he going insane? Was that foot steps? The floorboards creaked, making him jump into a sitting position and snapping on the light that hung near his bed. He blinked as he looked around the empty room. His heart was no longer pounding in his head...but he wished it were. God how he wished he could make sure he was really alive at the moment as he looked at the red letters that decorated the mirror that was across from him.

* * *

**'All trespassers will be exterminated. You will all die.'**

* * *

The room soon filled with the smell of decay and copper. He looked around the room to see blood falling by the gallons down the walls forming a waterfall. His throat tightened making it almost impossible to breathe or cry out. He felt like an invisible force was choking him, he tried to grip at his neck to pull what ever was there away.

Then.

Nothing. He took huge gasps of air... there was no blood. _I'm going crazy..._He thought, as he looked at the mirror again only seeing the words...You all will die.

"Oh Fuck..." was his last conscious thought before he passed out.

* * *

**_Hey long time no see! Please review! Chapter Two will be up soon!_**


	12. Part Three Reversed 2

**Part Three**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Part A_

_

* * *

_

Several Years before Thursday, June 16, 2099

* * *

_I'm not who you want me to be. I'm a sinner._

_

* * *

_

_**Humanity.**_

_**Why does it exist?**_

_**What is its purpose in this world?

* * *

**_

_Don't you ever wonder why no one asks these questions out loud? Don't you ever wonder why there are religions? Why do humans feel like there had to have been a greater creator for its existence? Why are humans so arrogant to think that out of all the galaxies in the world, they the superior beings? Couldn't have someone from those other galaxies created them? Humanity is even arrogant about death. The life cycle. Trying to delay what will eventually happen at the end of the road. _

_The teen looked up at the house through the bars of the gate. He could feel the house calling for him, begging for him to come closer. He slipped through the wide space between the bars, and slowly walked up to the house from the back. He walked into the garden. The teen looked behind him to see the tall hedges covering the space that he entered through. "What the...?" He whispered out. He then gasped as two roots impaled him. The last thing he ever heard was chuckling coming from the garden. _

_  
The teenager was shredded to pieces by the roots of the garden; his shredded flesh lay scattered along the roots in the pathway.

* * *

_

"Yes Mother,"

He sighed as he picked up his school bag. "You don't need to worry! It's only a small walk to the school and back." His brown eyed, golden haired mother frowned at him then smiled sweetly. "I know... I know." The twelve-year-old boy with chopped blonde hair and innocent golden eyes left the small comfortable apartment to the stale cold streets of Neo Central, the highly populated capital of Amestris. He was in the High Flame Academy, better known as the H.F.A. named for a famous Alchemist from the 1920's. It was one of the top schools located in Neo Central. The only fault was the fact that it was located in a very vile part of the city. He turned on to a back alley that led to a quicker route to the school. His black and blue uniform stood out against the cold red bricks of the alleyway.

"No please don't touch me" the screams halted him. "Stop struggling you little bitch!" He looked over the fence that separated the alley to the abandoned lot that was located very close to the school. He recognized the girl remotely as she struggled against the two giant thugs that held her down into the dead grass. He jumped over the fence. "Let the girl go, you ugly assed donkeys." He yelled at the two guys that were at least five times his size. They glanced at him and smirked. The slightly bigger man with short, spiky, greasy, black hair stood up and held the brunette girl up by her armpits. Her bright blue eyes looked at the blonde haired boy silently pleading for his help. "You want this little slut, Shrimpy?" The boy clapped his hands together sending a pulse of alchemic energy into the ground. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ULTRA MIRCOSCOPIC SHRIMP THAT KRILL WOULDN'T EVEN EAT?" The ground buckled under the two thugs sending the brunette girl into the air and the men crashing into a hole in the ground. The blonde attempted to catch the girl, but ended up with his face in the ground and her on top of him.

The girl smiled at him as they got up, "I'm sorry for all this trouble, I'm Nina Tucker," the bright-eyed girl said in a sweet, innocent, and child-like voice. "No problem. I'm Edward Elric." The blonde smiled at the sweet 10 year old.

* * *

"Will you SHUT UP?" 

Roy screamed at his best friend that was smirking at him. "Awww Roy-boy. You know you love me when I'm talking!" A 15-year-old Maes Hughes laughed as his friend tried to punch him. "You're driving me nuts!" The paler boy yelled at his friend while the other snickered at the comment. "We all know you love nuts!" Roy let his head fall to the school's lunch table. "You're horrible, absolutely horrible!" He pouted while his friends laughed cheerfully at him. "I know, I know" Maes patted his poor friend who was currently cursing him.

"I HATE MY STUDY HALL!" Roy screamed disturbing everyone around them, earning several glares from fellow classmates. The intercom made a light ding sound, to quiet any complaining students.

"Attention All Students, there will be a ALC meeting in Room 544...I repeat...There will be a ALC meeting in Room 544."

Roy banged his head against the table again. "Awww what's wrong Roy-Roy, don't want to talk to Blond-Alchemy?" Maes teased him. He was always teased him for signing up for the ALC or the Alchemy Local Connections, but it was most entertaining to talk to the different Alchemist he met through the ALC. Well, "Blond-Alchemy" was his favorite person to talk to though the net. "Hey leave him out of it. He's really cool for a 13 year old!" Maes smirked. "Is that so?" Roy glared at Maes. "Now you're just getting on my nerves!" The other teen snickered before getting hit over the top of the head with an Advance Calculus book. "Oowww, damn is that thing is big!" Roy smirked as his friend pouted over his bruised cranium.

The bell rang dismissing all students for the day. Roy headed in the direction of the communication room that was located in the 500's. He entered the computer-decorated room, and picked up his headset. "Hey Roy!" His fellow group members greeted him. He waved to them before flipping on his connection. "Hello Roy, you have one message"

"Let me here it."

"From Blond- Alchemy- Hey, Stranger. Are you there?"

"Is he still online?"

"Yes, should I put in a IMC(1)?"

"Yes"

"Hey Stranger!"

"What have you been up to Blondie?"

"I've been good, could have been better, there were theses two ugly (#$. Opps I let that slip..."

Roy laughed. "At least it censors your dirty mouth."

"Yeah… hehehhe... I wonder..."

* * *

**Sorry for it being out so late. I'm glad for all the reviews! Hoped you like this chapter! The next one will be up soon hopefully! **

**IMC- Is the Internationl Messaging Connection**


	13. Part Three Reversed 3

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

_**Part B

* * *

**_

_1921-Halloween

* * *

_

Ed didn't feel safe on the 5th level. It scared him that he'd still feel vunerable in the company of his commanding officer. It scared him even more to know that he was feeling that way. He wondered what was making him feel this way. The floor creaked as they walked down the hallway. They opened doors and checked rooms as they walked, leaving the doors opened as they went. "Do you feel as if your being watched?" Roy asked after a while of walking in the seemingly never ending hallway. "Yes...it's...disturbing." Ed admitted as they finally reached the end of the hallway.

They turned to walk back and found all of the doors closed. "Someone is fucking with us." Ed growled and stomped off opening, searching each of the rooms once again. Roy tried to keep up with the fuming teen, but just as he reached one of the rooms that Ed had stomped into, the door shut in his face. Edward turned as the door slammed shut. "The hell?" A deep scream erupted in the room. He could barely hear Roy's cry of "Edward!" through the screaming. A deep dark shadow spread accross the floor and started to swollow him up. "Rrrrrrrrrroooooyyyyyy!" He cried as he was swallowed. He felt like he was falling through a weightless matter. "Roy..." He tried to breathe, feeling as if he was being smuthered by some unknown force.

He slammed back first against hard concrete. "Oww..." He slowly sat up on the hard, cold concrete. "Roy?" He whispered as he stood up in the darkness. The ground started to shake under him and the space seemed to be enclosing on him. "Shit." He gasped as he found himself trapped in a sort of rectangluar box...almost coffin-like. "LET ME OUT!" He screamed as he started banging against the walls. He started to panic, forgetting completely about his achemy as the walls began to move towards him. Slowly and painfully he began to be smashed, his bones crushing as the walls continued their inward slide. He coughed up blood. He was unable to move in the crushing hold of the walls that were now stained a coppery red. As if they were never there, they moved away leaving him to die slowing from internal bleeding.

Then again that was never his luck.

* * *

He was tired and mentally unstable. He could give up right now, fall to the ground and cry for Edward and his friends. He reached the middle of the maze, there stood a golden figure. The very person that had disappeared from him just hours ago. "Edward?" He whispered out as he fell to his knees defeated. He was finished running. Finished living. The figure smirked and walked towards Roy.

"Come to me... Roy..." The voice was cold and lifeless like the golden eyes that looked down to him. "Come with me...I love you... Roy..." The golden creature took another step towards him. "... no...Ed..." He looked at the ground, as the golden light that was coming off of the creature got harder to look at. "Roy...Help me..." the lifeless voice cried, tearing Roy into a thousand pieces. "No...no... please..." He looked up to now see blood running down from the golden creature's soft looking pink lips and golden eyes.

"H…e...l...p.…..m...e..." Roy's breath caught in his throat as a branch impaled him through the stomach. Removing itself it began to stab into his body multiple times. Blood weld up in his mouth and he spat it out. "E...d...wa...rd" He tried to breathe as he looked up at the bleeding creature that looked heartlessly down at him. The eyes were coldly cruel as they looked at him and then the pink lips turned into a cynical smile. "Roy... just ...let...go"

The golden creature raised a dagger in the air and...

* * *

**Marie: Horrible horrible thing! They are all coming after you. You do know this right? -smirks-**

**Shi: Yes, I know, heheheheh oh well, review!**


	14. Part Three Reversed 4

_**Part Three

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

_If you look at your youth, what did you accomplish?

* * *

_

"Mommy?"

No answer came from inside the dark room of his home. The five-year-old boy walked into the eerie cold room. "Mommy? Are you in here?" He could hear the silent buzz of the deathly silent room. He spotted his mother in her bed, looking as if she was asleep. He walked up to the bed and noticed that she wasn't moving as he childishly pulled on her bare arm with his small chubby hands. Then he noticed something reddish brown covering the once snow white covers. "Mommy! Mommy! Please Answer me! Mommy! Wake up! " The boy cried out, his innocent golden eyes retracting with fear of the coppery and decaying smell that began to fill the room. He let the cold arm fall back to the blood stained bed.

**"MOMMY! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

* * *

**

As far back as he could remember people had pitied him. The innocent little boy who's mother shot herself in the head just because she couldn't live without her lover. He even had the letter that she let him. He kept it with him, inside the inner pocket of his coat. He never read it. Never wanting to find out what pitiful excuses she wrote in the letter or even find out whether or not she really truly loved him.

He hated her. He was determined to hate any other 'mother' that took him in too. Mrs. Curtis was a nice lady and she never gave up on him. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't get her to hate him. He had managed to do so to every other woman that took him in. She would look at him sadly with her dark coal eyes every time he'd scream for her to leave him alone. It wasn't like he hated her...no he loved her to death. He just wouldn't be able to handle it if she were to kill herself or even die like his mother had.

He looked down at the grave that said, "Trisha Elric, beloved mother and wife, Shall never be forgotten." There was no body under the grave because of over crowding. They had to cremate the body and get rid of the ashes, but here was a stone to remember her by. _A meaningless stone. _He thought as he glared at it. He was fifteen now and had lived with Mrs. Curtis since he was eight.

Even though it happened when he was five, he could still see the lifeless brown eyes glassed, over looking at him, blood in a dried line running from her lips that used to show him the greatest smile in the world. Her brown hair tainted with the vile coagulated blood that ran from bullet hole in her temple. "I **hate** you," he whispered to the stone. "How could you make me grow up so fast?" That wasn't true. He loved her more then anything. He even thought of human transmutation, but he knew it wouldn't work. It was pointless. "How could you love _him_ more then me?" He accused as tears burned his eyes.

_That isn't true..._ He could almost hear her gentle voice scolding him. _I loved you both equally_. He bit his bottom lip as he held back the tears of grief he never shed. "No. You loved him more than you could ever love me. I was a mistake wasn't I?" He accused the stone. The stone continued to stand defenseless, unable to fight for his long deceased mother. "I'm never going to read this letter. I don't want to know your excuses. I loved you! I trusted you! How could you do that to me! I was only five!" Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I have to leave. I won't be back to visit."

And Edward never did visit that cold stone again.

* * *

He was the perfect honor student. 

The perfect son.

The perfect role model.

Or so his parents thought. He never liked his parents. They were perfectionist. They wanted him to be perfect, wanted him to be the perfect citizen, but he wasn't. He smoked and drank. He was like a horny dog to a female dog in heat. His parents turned blind eyed to every bad and horrible thing he ever did. As long as their neighbors never knew about it, it was okay with them. He wondered what it would take them to notice that he wasn't their 'perfect angel'. He would smile at each of the guests, but it didn't mean that he wanted to. He was forced to as two sets of dark coal eyes like his glared at him.

The parties became fewer as Roy started to finish high school. He cut back on his bad habits. He'd only do well if it meant he could get away from the dull perfectionistic robots he was forced to call parents. He passed with a Scholarship.

The day he graduated, he walked up to his father and punched him. His father looked at him in shock as he started to walk away from him.

Then Roy Mustang left the Mustang family for good.

* * *

_When you look at it. _

_Who had a happier life? _

_

* * *

**Yes, I didn't show you, your cliffhanger! mahahahha Review, please, I'm crazy...**_


	15. End of Part Three Reversed 5

**Part Three

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five

* * *

**_

_I predict your death in my hands...

* * *

_

Edward laid there slowly dying in a puddle of his own blood. His golden eyes slowly turning a dull pale yellow. He barely had the will to move at all. He wondered idly if he could move with his bones in this condition. Breathing was hard, making him feel as if one of his broken ribs had punctured a lung. He looked up in to the darkness, wishing that it'd all end.

_I'm sorry Al... _He thought as he heard footsteps walking towards him. He looked toward the sound of the footsteps and noticed a light. "He..ll..o?" He gasped weakly. The footsteps stopped, but no one responded. "Hey... Mr. Ghost... here to kill me?" He said sarcastically before coughing up blood. He was rewarded with a dark chuckle, then a hot slicing pain in his chest._ I'm sorry...Roy...Al... _"I love you, my dear Edo." The figure whispered in his ear as he died, problem was...it wasn't Roy's voice.

* * *

He looked at the knife that the golden creature held up above him. "Edward..." He said as the knife came plunging into his shoulder. He screamed out in pain as the creature smiled and twisted the knife in his shoulder. He fell back against the pavement after the knife was removed, the bleeding, smiling, and cold-hearted creature climbed on top of him. The creature stopped at an inch above his face. "I love you, Roy" Then kissed him as the knife was forced into the skin above his heart and through it. 

The creature smiled as he died, blood running down its lips. "You stole him from me."

* * *

_**Several hundred Years ago... 16th Century.**_ _**

* * *

**_

A blonde gold-eyed boy, dressed in mostly red and black, and had long golden hair that was braid down to mid back. "Older brother look!" His younger brother who looked almost like him, but duller coloring and preferred to wear bright blues. The brown-eyed brother smiled at his elder brother as he pointed out the small village in the valley. "Aru, sit down, these trails are dangerous." The golden-eyed boy smiled at his excited younger brother.

"Where are we going, brother?" Aru asked with curiosity filling his innocent eyes, making his brother smile sweetly. "We're going to live with my lover, my younger brother." The elder one answered as he watched his brother. "You mean Lord Timon, elder brother Edo?" Aru blinked and smiled kindly. Edo smiled and nodded, "Yes I do." Aru laughed and hugged his Elder brother, "This is so great! Lord Timon is so kind to us, brother!" Edo patted his brother's head. "Yes, Aru; this is the best thing that has ever happened to us in a long time, no?" Edo blinked as the cart was pulled to a stop. "What's going on?" Edo asked the driver as he got out of the cart on to the thin mountain road.

He got no answer from the driver; he backed away as the driver fell to his side. Dead. "Oh shit. Aru, stay in the cart." Edo pushed the dead man off the cart and watched the body fall down the cliff of the mountain. "I see that my brother has good tastes." A man sat on top of the cart looking down at him with dark coal colored eyes. "Who are you?" Ed growled as the man jumped in front of him. "I am Ronald Harding, younger brother of Timon Harding." The dark haired man smirked. "And your Edo, an orphan from Central." Edo backed away from the man and stopped before the edge of the cliff. "Elder brother!" Aru yelled from the cart. Ronald looked at Aru for a second before looking back at Edo and smirking, "What a beautiful brother you have, Edo. I'll make a deal with you, Edo. Come back to Central with me, and I won't have to kill you."

Edo swallowed hard, and looked to his brother. "Alright, if you ensure the safety of my brother I will." Ronald nodded. Edo looked down at the village before getting into the cart. _... Wait for me... _He thought before the cart jolted with a start and heading back to Central.

Unfortunately, the cart started to slide off course and they all fell to their death. What a twist of heartless fate...

* * *

_**Back to year 2099**_

* * *

Edward and Roy arrived at Maes' room from where the blood-curdling scream came from. "Where were you two?" Riza demanded while the others tried to get Maes to wake up. "He's not dead...well yet. But he might need a doctor, Professor." Havoc said as the other two entered the room. Cain looked slightly faint at the blood red words on the mirror. "I -I tried getting out but the door's won't open...neither will the windows, it's like we're trapped in here..." Roy sat near his friend's bed. 

Edward looked at Roy then at the words on the mirror.

_What were they going to do?_

They were all like trapped lambs at a slaughterhouse.

* * *

End of Part Three.

* * *

Start of Part Four

* * *

**_I'm sorry to all of those I confused. I hope that part four will clear everything up. Well see everyone in May! Love yas! and remember to Review! _**


	16. Part Four To Repeat History 1

**Part Four**

-

_I don't want to repeat time or history..._

_It was sad enough the first time.._

-

_**Chapter One**_

_Death One_

-

_I will love you,_

_Even when you hate me._

_I will love you,_

_after you kill me._

_I want to help you,_

_even after I died._

_You don't see me no more._

_You're blind to my pain, _

_by your own._

_**Will you ever see me again, M'lord?**_

_**-**_

Edward wasn't sure what to think any more or what to do. He looked up at the ceiling waiting for Roy, who was with that man named Maes. He felt worried about the man as much as an old friend would. That's what he couldn't understand what happened to Maes or why he was uncontieous in the upstairs bedroom. He turned as he heard footsteps entering his room.

"He's okay..." Roy said softly as he stopped at Edward's bed.

"That's good. What happened?"

"No one will know until he wakes up...I'm worried, Ed.."

"I know...umm... Roy about earlier in the bathroom...I..."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"No...I ...I enjoyed that while it lasted,"

"What..?"

Edward blushed brightly and looked away from Roy. "It's true...I don't know what possesed us to do that, but I enjoyed it... I ...I think I lo..."

**_ "I love you, Roy. Why couldn't I tell you that before?" _**

Roy looked at Edward as he stoped in mid-sentance. "You what...?" Edward shook his head then swallowed hard.

_** "I love you, why won't you listen to me?" **_

"I ...think..I lov...nevermind." He closed his eyes and got up from where he was sitting, he started towards the bathroom so he could lock himself in there to think but Roy stoped him by grabbing his wrist softly.

"I love you, Edward...Don't be afriad to tell me anything."

"Roy...I.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Things are taking to long." The bodiless voice whispered to the damned spirts of the house. "I need to make him my own and only mine. That damned brother of mine will not win this time."

"master, order us and we will do as you please!" One of the souls cried out.

"Yes, Kill the one named Fury. We shall repeat this bloody history until he is mine!"

"Yesss, Masster!" The souls circulated the house as the bodiless monster laughed hidiously.

"You will be mine, my dear Edo! And for all of enterinty we shall be together! I love you, Edo! You hear me! I love you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cain looked at the beautiful blooming flowers that sat on the table. He was able to keep up his mood even though they were trapped in the horrible house of death. He looked at the blood red flowers in amazement. "I'm surprise something so beautiful could bloom here." A voice said behind him. He turned to see a blonde haired girl with bright green eyes, she smiled at him sweetly and he blushed bright red. He was always such a timid person.

"Who are you?" He studdered as he looked at the beautiful girl.

"An old ghost, you could say..."

"A...ghost!" He gasped as she drew closer. "Did you attack Mr. Hughes?"

"No, that was another, but I am here to kill you!" She laughed as she wrapped a thin metal wire around the scare man's neck and moved behind him. "How does it feel to die by the hand of the dead?" Cain reached up to grip the wire, but soon the wire cut right though his thin skin of his neck, sliceing off his head clean. His head rolled to the floor. His eyes blinked once before glazing over with death.

* * *

I hope your not to mad at me! I'll update again as soon as possible! But mean while for those who've read "the Rain", here's a sneak preview of part two:

**Unforgiving Blood:**

The black mutt laid on the hardwood floor of the sun warmed porch. The dog's large muzzle yawned widely, showing a pair of healthy teeth to the world. Brown innocent eyes looked out to the wide open country yard spotting an other. It's mouth went up in a shape of a smile. He stood up on three paws and one automailic paw arm. A loud bark came from the dog as it ran to meet up with one of it's many masters.

The blonde that was walking up to the yard laughed in delight as he almost got trampled by the rather large brownish black dog with the automail paw. The dog circled him happily and continued to bark at it's master. "Alphonse! You're home!" An other blonde with blue hazel eyes smiled warmly as she ran out of the house to see what the commotion was.

She was tall for her age and gender, reaching about 5' 9". Her blonde hair covered at the top with a red banndana. Her rather large chest seemed to bounce and was barely covered by a single wide strap of a shirt around it. Tied at her waist was the top of her work jacket that was connected to her work pants. She was covered in spots of oil, she even had a small bloch on her cheek from working on automail arms all day. In one of her hands was a very threatening wreach that was at least twice as long as her arm and looked extremely heavy; but she seemed to weild it easily from years of experience.


	17. Part Four To Repeat History 2

**Part Four

* * *

**

Chapter Two Things aren't as they always seem…

* * *

He wanted to know what was really going on. He looked at the velvet rope that blocked off the upstairs hallway. _This house isn't right._ He thought, then ducked under the rope. He climbed up the creaky stairs going up to the fifth floor, the floor where the last murders of the house were.

"Edward…"

He looked around as he heard his name and saw no one. He swallowed hard. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone by myself." He said aloud to himself then started down the long hallway, looking into each door to see brown stains and ripped wall paper decorating the walls, and trash littering the floors. He reached the final door of the hallway and went to open it when it opened by itself just and inch from his hand.

"Edward! Open this door!"

He looked around and again saw no one, but he could have swear he heard Roy. He walked into the room and about halfway cross the room the door slammed shut. He turned around fast and the door started shaking and pounding could be heard though the door. "Fullmetal! Damn it! Edward!" He heard as if someone was struggling to get to him from the other side of the door. It sounded like Roy, but how. He left Roy down stairs to watch after his friend. Edward backed away from the door as it continued to shake violently.

"Edward!"

* * *

Roy frowned as his friend slept peacefully on the bed. "what happened to you?" He said mostly to himself. He looked around and noticed that Edward wasn't there. _Now where could have he gone off too?_ He sighed and looked up to the ceiling. _Why am I so attracted to him?_ He blinked as he saw a brown mold spot on the roof. It was moist with red droplets, a drop slowly fell on to his forehead. The coppery smell hit him right away. _Blood…_ His eyes widen as he wiped the substance off of his forehead leaving a red smear across it. _It's blood!_ Roy jumped up from his spot as more began to drip from the ceiling.

"I'm sorry…"

He looked around franticly to see where the voice came from when he saw the blood to drip down faster. He looked over to Maes who was still fast asleep. "….I didn't live." It sounded like Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. The door behind him slammed shut. "…love…you…" The voice continued as the blood seem to flow into the closed off room. The blood flooded around his feet, slowly rising. Roy climbed onto the bed, he looked over to his friend to see him missing from the bed. "You betrayed me!" An angry voice yelled in the room. He looked around trying to figure out where the voices where coming from. "You're a disappointment, Roy…"

"I don't need such a failure."

"…Sorry…"

"He's…dead.."

"Join me, Roy."

"I hate you!"

"Get lost!"

"I love you!"

Roy covered his ears, trying to block out the noise. "Go away!" He said softly as the voices yelled at him. "Go away…" The blood rose up to and seeped onto the bed tainting the white sheets a bright red color. "Roy….I need you…" He closed his eyes to block out the sight of red, even though the smell of copper haunted his senses. He couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot on his bed.

"Roy, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and he was sitting on the chair. The blood was gone and Maes was sitting up in the bed looking at him. He shook his head and looked at his friend. "I think I just went insane…" He said softly as Maes looked at him weirdly. He looked over to the door to see it wide open. He touched his forehead, and looked at his fingers to see flakes of dried blood.

* * *

Riza looked behind her when she heard the door shut. She took a deep breath and laughed lightly at herself. She looked through the cabinets of the kitchen. She knew she shouldn't be wondering alone, but she wanted so desperately to find out what exactly has been happening. She was a women of logic. It made no sense for these things to happen. Right? She heard an other door shut and looked over her shoulder to see a pale blonde haired women looking at her with sharp red eyes. _Is that me? _She thought as the figure started to move slowly to her.

She backed away from the figure and felt into the pantry. The red eyed figure looked at her cruelly before smiling. "You died." Riza's eyes widen as a rope encircled her neck and speed up and tied itself to the hanging lap. She struggled for air as she hung 2 feet in the air. Her vision blurred as she watched the figure disappear in front of her, then she closed her eyes for the last time. Her arms fell limply to her sides.

* * *

The professor laughed as she looked out the window of her room. She turned and looked at the other figure across the room. "Having fun, my dear?" she laughed lightly. The figure smiled. " I'm just glad you lured them in here." The voice was deep and cruel. "An old witch once told me that someone from my past will destroy me, but her recantation has already died twice by my hand." The two laughed loudly in the room.

"By the way."  
The professor looked over to Timson. "Yes?"

"I don't need you anymore." Timson smiled as a part of the wall turned into a long spike impaling the women.  
"We…had a …deal.." she gasped, looking at the specter.

"Well I don't like women like you, sorry." He watched the professor's head droop down and roll to the side. "Yet another stain in the house." He sighed as he looked at the pooling blood. "Now to deal with the rest of them..." He laughed lightly as he disappeared from the room.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! 


	18. Dear Readers

_Dear Readers,_

I am sorry to say that my computer has finally crashed. All of the chapters I have finished are gone and I will need time to finish them. It will take a while and I am not sure how long it will take. First I need to get my laptop fixed and working. I am currently at school writing this. I would love to be able to finish my stories on this computer but that is not possible.

I will try to update everything as soon as possible.

_Love always,_

Shingo-sama


	19. Part Four To Repeat History 3

**Part Four**

Chapter Three

* * *

"Edward! Please Open this door...please!"

Edward backed away further as the door looked like it was about to burst. Then. It stopped and a loud cry filled the room. He covered his ears as the cry grew louder and louder. He dropped to his knees, the cries were painful to him. Filled with misery, dispair...horror, that's all the emotions that could explain what was happening. He opened his eyes, that he didn't even realize he'd shut, the room had twisted itself into a scene of hell itself. Blood covered the walls, darken, not fresh red, mildew peeled away the fine paint. Everything on the floor look burned, then thrown through the ringer.

Unlike some lucky heros, the room wasn't what horrified him the most. It was the creature infront of him. The twisted corpse staring eye to eye at him, daring him to move. He felt frozen with fear for what this unexplained lifeless corpse could do...if it could do anything at all. He watched the twisted blue/black lips open, giving a croak.

"Eeeddwwarrddd...acchhh" He felt himself slide up against the flaking wall as this corpse twisted and twined it's way towards him. He swear to himself that he heard the croak of breathing coming from the oblivously dead object. He heard the click of the door opening, then a startled gasp from whoever was stupid enough to open the door and draw the ghastly coprse's attention towards the said person.

And who is this said person? The one Edward knew as Breda. Everything seemed to be moving faster. The black/blue corpse moving towards the defenceless redhead, twisting it's limbs every which way. He slowly got up, shaky and ran to help the other man as the corpse threw him up against the wall. There was a click sound, and the world was no longer under Edward's feet.

The last thing he saw was the twisted corpse ripping Breda to pieces.

* * *

_**"Four more to go, then this neverending cycle with go again..."**_

* * *

Jean Havoc knew something wasn't right, when he couldn't find the ever strict Riza Hawkeye. He was itching for a cigerete, almost nawing on his bottom lip as he looked from the blonde haired woman. _I swear she's doing this to me to torture me..._ He thought. Everything that's been happening this night was almost tramatizing him. He felt shivers and chills run up and down him all night long so far, they seem to be correct.

_Maybe this trip was a bad idea..._ He walked into the kitchen, fliped the lightswitch to only find the lights wouldn't turn on. "Stupid low tech piece of ..." He heard a strange creaking sound coming from the pantry. Chewing on his bottom lip, he turned away from the kitchen. "No good is going to come from this...neither is talking to myself..." He muttered under his breathe.

He was still muttering under his breathe as he walked down the hall, not noticing as a door opened by itself.

Jean Havoc, someone who was sensitive to the sixth sense, looked back and faced his death as darkness simiply took him. Dragging him into the room by his legs, and hagging him upside down. Slashing him to bits...left to bleed to death.

* * *

_**"Three..."**_

* * *

"heyo, buddyo...you okay? your spacing on me. I mean, sure this house is creepy, everyone's seemed to have vanish, and HOLY SHIT is that Breda?" Maes Hughes characteristly screamed, probably alerting everyone or thing in the house what was laying in pieces on the broken up hallway floor. Roy's face twisted up in not only horror, but disgust as to what in the world could rip up a person in such a brutle way.

"Maes, I think we need to find Edward and everyone else quickly, and leave." Roy said in a serious tone, indicating that playtime was over with his friend.

"Yeah...man...I thought I was just going crazy..." Hughes wasn't even sure how to keep this to a non-trumatic conversation. "But...where is everyone to begin with?"

"That is a very good question..."

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short for how long it took to get here. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**By the way. If there is any: Spelling, grammer, Mistakes in general, please do tell me, I know. this is unbetaed. Sorry. **

**Please review! The last two chapters will be out soon.**


	20. Part Four To Repeat History 4

**Part Four**

Chapter Four

* * *

They couldn't understand how people could just disappear like that. Of course it didn't help Roy or Maes much when the power cut on them, leaving them in an errie darkness. Something almost fimilar. "The only place we haven't check yet is the basement." Maes said as he walked towards the front door of the house/manson. Roy nodded, keeping his eyes opened for anything. "heh, hey buddy, doesn't this seem almost like deja vu? or something like that?" Roy looked at his friend infront of him.

"Yeah, like we've been here before, just like this..." Roy agreed as the sound of thunder roared outside. A flash of lighting hit as Maes was turning around.

* * *

"Hey, is something wrong?" Maes asked. Roy nodded his head and blinked several times. _W-was that real? _He swallowed hard and looked at his best friend. "N-no nothing..." Roy looked up at the ceiling, seeing nothing, but darkness. Roy opened the door, easily. "Wasn't this locked?"

Maes walked outside and turned to look at the house. "yeah, everything was locked, windows, doors, yet everything is open. weird...Maybe it's telling us to leave..." Maes laughed at himself as his friend joined his side. Roy shook his head as his friend continued to follow him around the house. "Seriously Maes, This house is fucked up, and your still laughing at yourself."

"Hey! being serious all the time gives you pre-mature wrinkles." Roy gave him a disgusted look as he tried to open the basement doors. Only to have them not even budge as he pulled on them. Only give a slight creak at every pull. "Well this is expected, the house is not only fucked, but likes to fuck with us..." So much for a calm and collected Roy Mustang. He smirked and found an axe not so far from the basement doors. "Let's see how you like this." Maes backed away from his friend as he busted open the doors. Thunder roared once more before it started to pour rain.

"Well you coming?" Roy turned and asked his friend.

"Nah, I like being out of that house, I told you somethings not right with it..." And made a face as Roy gave him the 'No you didn't' look. "I'll wait here, with ...the axe!" he said cheerfully, and picked it up from where Roy threw it. "Who knows, maybe it'll come in handy?" Roy smiled at his friend.

"Fine, you wuss." Roy walked down the darkstair case, finding it went down quite a ways from the surface. He felt around and found a torch. Yeah...like this isn't put here for a purpose... Roy thought and took out his lighter. He might have hated smokers, but he was a pyromaniac. And Pyros needed lighters.

"Edward...?"

* * *

Edward opened his eyes to candlelight. He breifly wondered where he was as he looked at the bloodstained walls. He looked over to see a set of bones, broken and deformed. "Shit!" He said aloud as he moved away, he winced at the movement, noting how his right leg hurt slightly. He looked at the ground to notice he was under a huge alchemy circle. One that wasn't ment to be messed with, let alone aloud, but that didn't really mater in this time and age. Alchemy didn't work anymore.

Well, only in techology. He crawled over to the wall and used it as a brace to get up. Need to get out of here...NOW. He thought as he walked away from the candlelight into pure darkness. Not noticing the shadow of a man following him slowly.

* * *

"Edward..?"

He heard Roy's voice, it was a very sexy voice if he had anything to say at the moment. "Roy!" He yelled back, slightly horsed. Did he scearm lately? maybe on the fall. "Edward! where are you?" He then realized there was a door between him and Roy. He pulled it opened and was greeted with light and very dark eyes, as well as a warm hug. "Are you alright?" Roy asked almost right away, pulling from a rather breif hug. "Yeah, I'm fine." He wasn't really liying, his leg didn't really bother him. Probably only a sprain. Roy smiled, then a horrified look cross his face as he looked up.

Edward blinked and looked behind him to see a man, who looked almost like Roy. Only slightly different. A name flashed in his head..Simon. He felt Roy pull him further away from the ghastly man. "Nice to see you again Edo, It's a shame Aru isn't here. " The man spoke almost kindly to him in a far away voice. "So many deaths, just to see you, my dearest. Yet, you still bring that bastard here!" The voice flared with anger and the ground shoke under them.

"Edo?" Roy whispered to him, "who is he talking about, your Edward..."

"He doesn't think so.." Ed whispered back, very scared of the man infront of him for some unknown reason. "what is he talking about?" He watched Roy shake his head. "no clue." They watched as the deadly ghost started ranting infront of them. Talking of a past that wasn't very important to them. A time where his lover had lived, a lover that was apparently Edward. Not that Edward understood this. Roy looked to the side of the basement to see a gas bottle, probably one to fuel the generater in the house. One they brought. He smirked and kicked it, knocking it over and spilling the contents.

"what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Roy pulled out his lighter and lit it.

At a roar of thunder and a crack of lightning.

The lighter dropped, slowly setting the basement floor on fire.

* * *

**See look! wasn't that fast, but short once again! maybe it's because this is very confusing to everyone. I've had several complaints that it's confusing, I know, I know, but if you read back, and read inbetween the lines you'll understand! Really!**

**I'll see you all at the end of the line! The final chapter of Forgive me, Forgive me not!**


	21. End Of Part Four To Repeat History 5

**Part Four**

**Chapter Five**

**_Our happiness is not discided on fate alone._**

* * *

As soon as the fire distracted the violent ghoul, Roy pulled on Ed's arm indicating that it was time to get the hell out of there. The flames licked their heels as they ran through the maze of a basement. They could hear crashes of the building around them, as if the very dead was following them. With their luck, the dead was probably following them. Ed's leg bothered him as he ran, but he was more concentrating on the fire that was quickly spreading. 

They could see the broken doors of the basement infront of them. Ed glanced back for a second and saw tons of burning corpses following them. He was nearly dragged up the stairs by Roy. He felt a breath of relief as they got out of the basement. The air nice and cool, compared to the hell of the basement. "We've got to keep going!" He heard Maes saying as he was continuely dragged by Roy, to keep running. They've barely made it to the road when they heard a horrible roar coming from the house. He felt like one of those stupid blondes in a horror movie as he looked back to see the very ghost that haunted that horrible manson. "I won't let you go!" The man screamed and attempted to slice him in half, only to have Roy pull him back, even though Roy got stabbed in the shoulder.

"Roy!" Ed and Maes yelled.

"Keep going, you stupid Blondes!" Roy Yelled and ran from the ghost, holding his shoulder and blood stained his shirt. Maes and Edward followed him to the street and passed. They turned and saw that the apparition could go no further. The image seemed to flicker away. They looked up to see the house cradled in bright orange and red flames. Screams were released into the air from the house, as if setting the long dead free.

They sat in the grass away from the house. The sky was slowly brightening, formation of clouds turning from a dark color to a more pinkish in the rising sun.

* * *

"That's it?" Maes said, as if he was disappointed by the lack of fight from the horrible spirits. Roy started to laugh, letting the other two stare at him. "They really could have done worse to us! Come On! They killed everyone else! Where is the good horror in that?" Ed chuckled at his new friend. 

"Ya know, Maes. You might just have a point there. Why didn't anyone think of burning the place down before?" Roy questioned thoughtfully.

"It was a historical place, the only place without unburnable materials." Ed answered Roy's question. "After all, there aren't many places like that left. Hell, that one's not even left anymore. I wonder if we're going to get fine for burning it to the ground."

Roy and Maes started at the blonde and shook their heads. After all that, he was still worried about the police? Talking about police, they could hear sirens in the distance.

"Looks like we don't have to walk home after all." Maes commented, earning two sighs.

* * *

After hours of questioning from the poilce, and several subjestions to visit a mental hospital, they were set free from the local police station. "I wonder if Al's worried about me..." Ed sighed, earning a questioning look from Roy. "He always knows when I've distroyed something, or if something bad happens." Roy laughed. 

"So that isn't the first time you've distroyed an entire building?" Maes asked as he was waving down a taxi.

"Uh...no actually." Roy looked a little worried as he watched the blonde get into the car, then got in after him.

"So trouble follows you everywhere?" Roy asked.

"Pretty much. I wasn't expecting that though..."

The two men on either side of the blonde blinked and shook their heads. This would have to be the last time they'd go anywhere remotely historical with the blonde, who knew what other ghosts would want him!

* * *

**Alright! The next and Final chapter of Forgive me, Forgive me not is coming up!!!!!!! **

* * *


	22. Epoligue

**Chapters Review:**

(Skip if you want, I just wanted to pick out my favorite scenes)

* * *

1 

**Ed blinked as they parted, he quickly grabbed the folder for his mission that was on Roy's desk and left before Roy had a chance to say anything. Ed could feel Roy's unit staring at him, noticing the faint blush, he stomped out of the office, looking through the rather large file. Within minutes he managed to almost completely forget the breath-taking kiss he had gotten from the superior officer.**

2

_Edward smiled against Roy's lips as Roy's arms tighten around him. "Roy...I.." Ed looked up into the coal colored eyes of his commanding officer. "Shh..." Roy smiled and kissed the smaller man again. "No need for out of character confessions, I filled in that role."_

3

First the curse started on small things like shoes missing or clothing, then his money, the respect of his higher ups, and then finally his death in the late 1600's. The servants were extremely happy when he died, they lived in the huge house, but slowly they each died as well. All the deaths were dubbed a suicide.

4

"**Ed...Riza...Maes..." Roy cried out as he ran through the maze from whatever was chasing him. He's been running forever from dead friends and lovers. He was tired and mentally unstable. He could give up right now, fall to the ground and cry for Edward and his friends. He reached the middle of the maze, there stood a golden figure. **

5

_People changed becoming more creative in alchemy and fashions. Schools were considered a must. Colleges formed. Boarding schools, foster care, modern culture was adopted. Technology became as popular as alchemy. Computers were made, then laptops. Music sprinted into life and inspired teen life. Groups of social life was formed. Paranormal scientists and college groups were made._

_The study of Lord Timon Manson was in question for years of the modern culture._

6

"Damn, I get stuck with Meas for a whole weekend, but I also get to meet the one person I've been dying to met since that damn pen pal's thing started. This could be a good or bad thing...nope it's going to be great! YES! I can't believe it!" Roy cheered and danced around the room.

7

**As Roy and Maes were distracted with photos, Edward watched as several people entered the auditorium. Some he recognized from his own classes, like Cain Fury and Breda (Which he wasn't so sure about either), and then came Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye, and a professor from the Paranormal Wing. The professor was a tall.(**_**..abnormally tall... **_**Edward thought.) female with cold eyes, she smiled at Edward and walked over to him. "Hello Mr. Elric, I'm Susan Parker. I'll be the professor supervising this 'project'." Edward shook the cold hand of Professor Parker. "I'm pleased to meet you, Professor."**

8

Professor Parker led them to the attic after breakfast. "We'll start in this room and move down. Each room has a battery operated camera in it. All you're movements are being recorded as I speak." She said in her cold voice to the group. "Even though there is someone watching us at all times, if we have an emergency it'll take forever before someone comes to help us." Everyone nodded before she continued. "The library is for anyone's use, just be careful. It likes to start spinning around Noon – 4:00 P.M. Now for the history of this room. This is were most of the bodies that were killed in the 20's were found. Most of them were missing heads or limbs. Some were so battered you couldn't even tell it was a human being. This is were a servant of the lord that lived here was hung for misbehaving. Several people have died of a fire that had hit the house in the 1800's in this attic. Of course as you can tell it's been rebuilt. Now follow me."

9

**Roy was awaken by the spinning, "What the hell?" He screamed and clang to the couch. Edward was just barely able to stay on the couch as it span in circles. "They said it spins but hell! They didn't say it went this fast!" **

**10**

"_Told you I found something. Isn't it strange how our names are in this article?" Maes questioned, sitting on Ed's bed as everyone got a turn at reading the article themselves. "Hey they called this flame guy that had MY name; an idoit." Roy pouted and looked over to his friend. "You guys have to be related then, solves problem number one" Ed joked then went seriously. "Do you think the rumors are true about this place then? That the house wanted us to find this paper? This article is older then all of us put together...hell it's on PAPER and not in a computer or something. Using paper was outruled for news in 2010 the last time I checked." The professor nodded. "There was no need for newpaper when everyone had some form of getting the news without paper means." Riza commented. "Even children in schools use computers to take tests now. Everything is electronical now. Well except for books on scientific studies and some novels."_

11

Another pale hand traveled around his waist and slowly up under his shirt along the spine of his back. Then paused as a blood-chilling scream echoed the hallways; and penetrated the bathroom walls. The two looked at each other...something had awaken within their eyes...and it wasn't just love.

12

**"I HATE MY STUDY HALL!" Roy screamed disturbing everyone around them, earning several glares from fellow classmates. The intercom made a light ding sound, to quiet any complaining students.**

13

_"Shit." He gasped as he found himself trapped in a sort of rectangluar box...almost coffin-like. "LET ME OUT!" He screamed as he started banging against the walls. He started to panic, forgetting completely about his achemy as the walls began to move towards him. Slowly and painfully he began to be smashed, his bones crushing as the walls continued their inward slide. He coughed up blood._

_14_

He hated her. He was determined to hate any other 'mother' that took him in too. Mrs. Curtis was a nice lady and she never gave up on him. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't get her to hate him. He had managed to do so to every other woman that took him in. She would look at him sadly with her dark coal eyes every time he'd scream for her to leave him alone.

15

**"Edward..." He said as the knife came plunging into his shoulder. He screamed out in pain as the creature smiled and twisted the knife in his shoulder. He fell back against the pavement after the knife was removed, the bleeding, smiling, and cold-hearted creature climbed on top of him. The creature stopped at an inch above his face. "I love you, Roy" Then kissed him as the knife was forced into the skin above his heart and through it. **

**16**

_"I ...think..I lov...nevermind." He closed his eyes and got up from where he was sitting, he started towards the bathroom so he could lock himself in there to think but Roy stoped him by grabbing his wrist softly._

_"I love you, Edward...Don't be afriad to tell me anything."_

17

She backed away from the figure and felt into the pantry. The red eyed figure looked at her cruelly before smiling. "You died." Riza's eyes widen as a rope encircled her neck and speed up and tied itself to the hanging lap. She struggled for air as she hung 2 feet in the air. Her vision blurred as she watched the figure disappear in front of her, then she closed her eyes for the last time. Her arms fell limply to her sides.

18

**Unlike some lucky heros, the room wasn't what horrified him the most. It was the creature infront of him. The twisted corpse staring eye to eye at him, daring him to move. He felt frozen with fear for what this unexplained lifeless corpse could do...if it could do anything at all. He watched the twisted blue/black lips open, giving a croak.**

19

_"Nah, I like being out of that house, I told you somethings not right with it..." And made a face as Roy gave him the 'No you didn't' look. "I'll wait here, with ...the axe!" he said cheerfully, and picked it up from where Roy threw it. "Who knows, maybe it'll come in handy?" Roy smiled at his friend._

20

"Keep going, you stupid Blondes!" Roy Yelled and ran from the ghost, holding his shoulder and blood stained his shirt. Maes and Edward followed him to the street and passed. They turned and saw that the apparition could go no further. The image seemed to flicker away. They looked up to see the house cradled in bright orange and red flames. Screams were released into the air from the house, as if setting the long dead free.

* * *

_**On to the...**_

**EPOLIGUE**

_When things truely end,_

_Will anyone be truely happy?_

* * *

A whole year after that almost dream like trip, and he still had nightmares of corpses running up walls, people being hanged, or torn apart. Hell, and Roy seen more then him and Maes. Edward stared at the book; he was reading for his univeristiy paper. He and Roy had more then a friendship now. Maes constantly teased them too. Well, he couldn't say that the man was unpleasent. He was almost like a brother he never had. Even though Al was like a little brother to him. After all they've taken care of each other, right? 

They felt like a real family. All of them together, well after Al got out of his protective of Ed stage that is. Heh. He was surprised that Al believed him when they mentioned all the paranormal events at that horrible place. Which's name shall kept unsaid. The last time they said that place's name, he could have swearn he heard moaning coming from the hall way. Then some kind of object sliding towards his door.

He, now also, had a phobia of the dark.

And of graveyards.

Mansons.

Dark movie theaters.

Alleys.

Etc...

He smiled as Roy took his book from his hands. "Yes?" He looked up into dark eyes, he loved those eyes so much. As well as the man that went with those said eyes. Roy stole a kiss. "Your thinking to much, again." Ed laughed and kissed Roy back.

"So what? I have as much time as I want to think!"

Roy smirked. "Really now?" He brought the other in an tight embrace. "I don't think so!"

They laughed together.

Not noticing the shadows that still watched over them.

* * *

**END**

**I did everyone a favor and let Maes live, Cause I'm pretty sure that if I'd kill him off, somone would have killed me! or something like that! I hope you all enjoyed the story. **

**I'm actually kind of glad that more then one person survived...heh. It wasn't planned that way. I was going to kill everyone off but Maes or Roy. **

**I wanted to give some sort of happy ending! ...heh. **

**Now go back and reread the story!!! hahahhahha!! **

**Love you all! **

**Review!!!!!!**

**PS: You'd think with 59 Alerts on this story I'd get 59 reviews per chapter...XD heh. **


End file.
